Bakom Väggarna av Ravenclawtornet
by SaviSwe
Summary: Medan Slytherin elever får mer och mer poäng under trolldryckslektione, Gryffindorarna fortsätter att spela Hogwarts hjältar och Hufflepuffarna fortfarande är ytterst stolta över att en av deras var med i Den magiska trekampen, är det fullt upp i Ravenclawtornet. Det är år 5 för de elever som gick in genom de stora ek portarna till stora salen tillsammans med självaste Harry Pott
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

*Knack, knack*

"Vad?" *Knack, knack*  
Savannah satte sig upp i sängen. Det var söndag, sommarlovet var snart slut, och klockan var strax efter fem på morgonen. *Knack, knack* Efter att ha spenderat någon minut med att leta efter lampknappen lyckades hon tända lampan på nattduksbordet. *Knack, knack*. Hon gjorde sig redo att öppna dörren och skrika åt vem det nu var som knackade på hennes dörr vid denna tid. Hennes plan ändrades snabbt då hon klev upp ur sängen och slängde blicken på ett av de två fönstren i hennes rum. En mörk skugga stod på fönsterkarmen. *Knack, knack* Det såg ut som om skuggan dunkade sitt huvud mot fönstret. Ett leende drog ut sig över hennes läppar.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Istället för att öppna upp dörren och skälla ut vem det nu var som hade väckt henne, vandrade hon med ett stort leende över till fönstret och öppnade upp det. En blöt ljusbrun uggla flög igenom fönstret och satte sig på sängkarmen. Savannah skyndade sig att stänga fönstret innan hela rummet skulle bli översvämmat av det massiva regnet som var utanför. Hon vände sig om och såg det underbara brevet liggande på kudden. Det pergamentfärgade kuvertet med den smaragdgröna skriften på framsidan. Hon klappade ugglan försiktigt medan hon öppnade upp kuvertet. Inuti fanns två pergament. Båda med samma gröna skrift som på kuvertet. Det första var det årliga "välkommen till Hogwarts" brevet, det andra var en inköpslista på vad femte årseleverna skulle behöva för detta år. När hon hade öglat igenom de båda pergamenten insåg hon att det fanns ett ytterligare pergament i kuvertet. Hur kunde hon ha missat? Hon vecklade ut de tre gånger vikta brevet och läste igenom det. Efteråt satte hon sig på sängen, det tredje brevet hårt i sin hand. Kunde detta vara sant? Kunde hon, Savannah, verkligen hålla i det brevet, den texten, som sa att hon var en av de två nya Ravenclaw prefekterna? Inte en chans att hon kunde somna om nu.

I cirka en kvart satt hon där på sängen. Helt i chock. Aldrig kunde hon ha anat detta. Hon var den första i sin familj på Hogwarts, de enda trollkarlarna i hennes familj var hennes mammas syster och hennes två söner, och självklart hennes två systrar och bror. Hennes mammas syster var den första i familjen att få sitt brev. Till skillnad från hennes många mugglarfödda vänner på skolan var hon aldrig utsatt för den situationen när en uggla kommer in flygande och dumpar ett brev och hela familjen sitter stumma och förvirrade. När hennes första brev hade kommit för fem år sedan hade hennes mamma redan varit med om samma sak och förstod vad som nu skulle ske. Trots informationen hans hustru hade gett honom mer eller mindre varje gång de skulle besöka hennes syster var Savannahs pappa ganska så förvirrad vid den första ugglan. Efter att chocken lagt sig reste hon sig upp och gick återigen till skrivbordet. Hon drog upp ett papper från den översta lådan och tog första bästa penna.

Det var ett tag sedan hon hade skrivit till sina vänner nu. I början av sommarlovet hade de haft mer eller mindre daglig kontakt. Men då Savannah åkte över till New York med sin familj och sedan hade åkt över för att hälsa på en vän i Paris hade hon inte haft all tid i världen att sätta sig och skriva. Vid vissa stunder önskade hon att även hennes vänner som bodde i riktiga trollkarlsfamiljer visste hur man använde en telefon, och främst av allt, hade en. Hon skrev ner lite kort vad hon hade gjort den senaste tiden och slutade brevet med ett förslag om att ses utanför Den Läckande Kitteln en vecka innan skolan skulle börja igen. När hon hade skrivit klart tog hon en stund och funderade. I vanliga fall brukade hon skriva om olika saker beroende på vem av sina vänner hon skickade till men nu ville hon ju att alla skulle träffas och hon ville berätta kort vad som hänt för dem alla. Skulle hon bara kopiera med en fin trollformel eller skulle hon lägga ner lite extra tid och göra det mer personlig? I slut endan bestämde hon sig för att skriva för hand alla breven. Klockan var trots allt inte ens sex och hon hade inga planer för dagen. Skulle vädret dessutom fortsätta som det gjorde nu skulle hon med all säkerhet inte lämna huset allt för länge.

I jämna mellanrum la hon ner pennan på skrivbordet och vred och vände på handleden. Efter att ha skrivit ett tag började den bli riktigt trött. Dock var det väl lika bra att träna upp inför de tentor hon lär behöva ta i slutet av skolåret.  
Fem brev senare, klockan var nu nästan halv åtta. Med fler pauser i slutet och även några minuter på sängen var hon klar. Breven var i kuverten och kuverten var adresserade. Som den perfektionist hon var tog hon de fem kuverten och la dem på varandra. Hon dunkade dem lätt på alla fyra sidor mot bordet och jämnade sen till den redan jämna högen med fingertopparna. De var sorterade i bokstavsordning efter förnamnet och högst upp låg Allison. Efter att ha tittat på högen av kuvert stoppade hon undan de papper hon inte använt samt pennan och städade undan skrivbordet. Hon bäddade sängen och öppnade upp de stängde persiennerna på det fönstret ugglan inte hade varit på tidigare under morgonen. Hon hoppade in i duschen och bytte om till tights och en större skjorta.

Innan hon gick ner till köket för att äta frukost kallade hon på ett par ugglor och skickade iväg sina brev. Hon höll kvar blicken på den sista ugglan tills det att hon inte kunde se den längre, och på grund av det hemska vädret tog det inte allt för lång tid innan den vita ugglan var helt borta från hennes syn. Hon tittade sig snabbt i spegeln medan hon återigen borstade igenom sitt nästan helt torkade hår. Sen hon började på Hogwarts älskade hon att stå framför sin helfigurs spegel. Det var inte det att hon älskade att se sig själv, men sedan hennes första år hade hon fått så många fantastiska vänner och nu fanns de alla på spegeln. Längs med kanterna var det bilder på henne och hennes vänner från alla de hittills fyra år. Vissa rörde på sig, andra var vanliga mugglarfoton. Det spelade ingen roll alls om de rörde sig eller inte, dessa foton gjorde hennes dag. Varje dag tog hon en stund med att bara titta på bilderna. Tänka på allt hon gjort med sina vänner och varje gång blev hon lika lycklig.

Fortfarande i tankarna på att hon skulle se sina vänner snart igen gick hon ner för trappan och in i köket med blåa tapeter på väggarna och vita möbler. Savannah älskade sitt hem, trots att hon och hennes familj bara bodde en kvart ifrån Londons centrum och deras hus låg mitt i ett område fullt med villor och det såg ut som vilket annat hus som helst, var insidan något speciellt. Redan när du kom in igenom dörren var du som i en annan stad. Allt blev mycket mer naturligt och på något sätt lantligt. Det var mycket ljusa färger och allt var simpelt. Det absolut bästa med hemmet var trädgården. Savannahs mamma var mycket för sin trädgård och spenderade flera timmar varje dag ute på baksidan framförallt. Från dörren ut från köket till baksidan var en grusväg som ledde till en stensatt sittplats med en eldplats. I ena hörnet är det ett grönsaksland och överallt finns vackra blommor i diverse färger. I mitten av trädgården stor ett stort träd som går att se från Savannahs rum. Hon älskar trädet och kan spendera timmar bara titta på det. Även framsidan av huset är något hon gillar, även där finns ett stort träd på ena sidan av tomten. Om det var något hon saknade varje gång hon lämnade sitt hem för att åka till Hogwarts så var det trädgården. Hon satte sig med en skål flingor vid köksbordet. Utan att veta hur länge hon sitter där är helt plötsligt hela familjen på under våningen och alla springer runt som galningar. Savannahs pappa är den enda som sitter ner och tar det lugnt. Han läser tidningen och dricker sitt kaffe. Savannahs mamma däremot är motsatsen. Hon springer runt och letar efter regnkläder och fotbollsskor. Savannahs lillebror Jackson hade fotbollsmatch idag, och inte en chans att hon skulle gå i detta väder. Ner för trappan kommer Savannahs lilla syster Evelyn, hon hoppar över allt och alla och slutar upp vid samma bord som Savannah och deras pappa. Det verkade som om även hon hade fått sitt brev någon gång under morgonen för hon frågade helt plötsligt:  
"Kan jag gå och skaffa vad jag behöver för mitt år själv med mina vänner i år istället för att tvingas hänga efter Savannah?"  
"Åh ja, kan hon?", var Savannah snabb med att svara. Förra året hade varit en mardröm. Det hade varit hennes första år då hon hade fått tillåtelse att gå själv och så hade hon varit tvungen att se till så att hennes två år yngre syster hängde med också.  
"Vi får se.", mumlade han över tidningskanten. De båda döttrarna visste att detta skulle komma att bli ett nej då det nu var upp till deras mamma. Aldrig att hon skulle säga ja.  
"Jackson, har du tittat i ditt rum?", det var mammas röst från hallen.  
"Nej…", mumlade Jackson och stampade upp för trapporna. Knappt en minut senare hör de alla fyra från övervåningen:  
"Mammaaaa!", ingen sa ett ord. Alla var lika chockade. Aldrig hade de hört Jackson skrika något så här, och det var omöjligt att veta vad för slags skrik det var. Var det ett panikskrik eller bara en överraskning?


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Fortfarande var det tyst. Sen, *stamp, stamp* snabba stampade steg kom ner för trappan.  
"Titta!". Den 11-åriga pojken höll upp ett likadant kuvert som Savannah hade på sin kudde tidigare på morgonen.  
"Grattis, Jackson!", Savannah log och gick fram till sin bror.  
"Vem kunde ana att du en dag skulle bli en av oss.", sa Evelyn retsamt och fortsatte slänga i sig sin frukost.

All den panik och galenskap som tidigare hade funnits i huset var nu helt borta. Savannah tog brevet och öppnade upp det. Hon tog listan på saker som hennes bror skulle behöva och gav resten till deras mamma. Hon öglade igenom listan och log stort då hon kom att tänka på den dagen då det var hon som skulle införskaffa sin första trollstav, kittel och klädnad. Nu skulle hennes bror göra det samma och hon ville mer än gärna vara med. Dock skulle hon väl aldrig kunna få dra med sin bror och inte sin syster, skulle hon ha med sig en skulle båda med. Det var inte det att Savannah inte tyckte om sin syster, hon älskade henne, men under de senaste åren hade det hänt så mycket. Evelyn hade alltid varit en ytterst försiktig liten flicka. Dagen Savannah hade fått sitt brev hade hon suttit där, tyst, i evigheter. De hade inte pratat på flera dagar. Det var inte förens senare som Savannah förstod vad felet var. Sedan de två flickorna varit små hade Savannah alltid varit där för Evelyn. De hade varit omöjliga att skildra på. Sommaren då familjen fick reda på att Savannah skulle börja som ett helt nytt liv fler mil bort blev Evelyn rädd. Det skulle nu bli första året som hon inte skulle ha sin syster i skolan. Under de två åren innan även Evelyn fick sitt brev förändrades mycket, och när hon väl fick brevet och började på Hogwarts ville hon så gärna bevisa för sin äldre syster att hon var mer än en jobbig lillasyster. När Evelyn först hade satt sig på pallen framför stora salen och fått sorteringshatten sittandes på hennes huvud, som var fullt med mörkbrunt hår, visste hon inte vart hon ville hamna. Hon brydde sig verkligen inte, men självklart, följde hon sin systers spår och blev även hon i Ravenclaw.

Savannah la en lång blick på sin syster som satt vid bordet. Sedan på sin bror som hade ett annorlunda ansiktsuttryck. Det var en blandning mellan skräck, nyfikenhet och längtan. Den tystnaden som lagt sig i huset varade inte längre.  
"Jackson! Har du allt?", mammas röst bröt allt, och paniken bröt ut igen. Jackson rusade upp för trapporna återigen och kom strax därefter ner i köket igen.  
"Har allt.", sa hon kort och tog sedan upp brevet som låg på köksbordet. Han stirrade på det, Savannah kunde inget annat göra än att le åt sin bror och den stora beundran han hade över sitt brev. Men åt andra sidan, hade inte både hon och Evelyn haft samma beundran och samma spänning.

Innan hon visste ordet av det var alla i familjen, förutom hon själv, på väg ut genom ytterdörren.  
"Savannah,", sa hennes mamma medan hon tog på sig sin kappa, "vi är hemma om tre timmar eller något sådant, Evelyn ska till Mary och lär stanna där ett tag. Du kan väl ta och städa upp lite om du inte har något bättre för dig."  
"Visst.", svarade hon från köket, och med detta stängdes dörren. Inte ens en minut senare hörde hon hur bilmotorn drog igång och där försvann dem. Barnen i familjen Cleland, var på ett sätt väldigt lika varandra, de hade alla tre samma hassel bruna förtrollande ögon och var alla ordentliga av sig. De hade uppfostrats att vara respektfulla och tänkte alltid på andra i första hand. Men bortsätt från detta var de väldigt olika. Savannah var den mest ordentliga av de tre syskonen, hon var även, liksom sin mamma, en perfektionist och hade ett stort kontrollbehov. Hon var dessutom väldigt kreativ och var alltid den som blev bäst på familjefotona. Hon hade långt askblont hår och var lite under medellängd, hon var inte en av de tjejerna med största mode intresset men trots det lyckades hon alltid hitta den snyggaste klädseln. Hon var ett riktigt vinterbarn, född i mitten av december och älskade att åka skridskor på den glittrande isen. Savannah var den av syskonen som hade mest koordination. Hon tog första dansklassen vid ålder av fyra och har dansat sen dess. Med detta kom hennes lätthet för skridskoåkning och inte nog med det var hon otroligt musikalisk. Med en fantastisk röst och piano och gitarr färdigheter verkade hon nästan som den perfekta dottern. Men det var långt ifrån vad hon själv tyckte. Hennes yngre syster Evelyn var även hon speciell på sitt sätt. Hon hade inte samma askblonda hår som sin syster utan mörkbrunt hår hon ärvt från hennes mamma. Hon var på ett sätt mer försiktig än vad Savannah var men verkade vid flera tillfällen mycket mer säkrare. Evelyn var den sportiga i familjen, hon hade spelat fotboll i större delen av sitt liv och hade sedan sitt första år på Hogwarts visat en talang för Quidditch. Hon var lika lång som sin syster men lite kraftigare och absolut inte lika smidig. Systrarnas yngre bror Jackson var liksom Evelyn av den sportiga sidan. Han hade även han spelat fotboll i många år, men kunde liksom sin äldsta syster använda sin kreativitet. Han var en ytterst duktig skissare, men längre än så räckte inte hans kreativitet. En ytterligare sak de alla tre, samt deras föräldrar, hade gemensamt var de över medel betyg de hade. Med högsta betyg i allt hade det alltid varit viktigt för barnen att visa vad de går för, det har alltid varit någon form av tävling i familjen. Vem av barnen är bättre?

Savannah var den som alltid gjorde som hon blev tillsagd, hennes mamma bad henne städa huset, och det är precis vad hon gör. Hon vandrade runt i huset och plockade upp saker som låg där de inte skulle. En bok som låg på soffbordet i stället för i bokhyllan, en film som låg på TV:n och inte i lådan. Hon fixade kuddarna i sofforna och vek ihop filtarna. Evelyn var dottern som alltid hade något att göra. Var det en helg då de inte visste vad de skulle hitta på tog det inte lång tid innan hela familjen var på väg på ett nytt äventyr. Jackson var den söta sonen. Med all energi i världen och de sötaste kommentarerna.

Efter att ha städat upp i huset och gått runt och bara andats in den städade känslan gick Savannah upp till sitt rum och plockade upp en större bok från den undre hyllan av nattduksbordet. Hon la sig på magen, fötterna mot huvudänden och öppnade boken. Först ett leende, sen ett litet skratt, tillsist… en tår.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Det var i denna stund Savannah var riktigt glad över att hon hade lagt den där trollformeln över boken så att oavsett hur många tårar eller annat som kom på sidorna skulle de bara rinna av och aldrig lämna några märken, för tårarna sprutade ur hennes ögon nu. Hon hade bläddrat igenom sida efter sida och tittat på sidan i flera minuter, tittat på bilden eller bilderna i vissa fall. Savannah älskade böcker, men detta var hennes absoluta favorit. För detta var boken om henne själv och hennes vänner.  
*Knack, knack* Savannah hoppade till. Denna gång visste hon var knackandet kom ifrån. Hon satte sig upp och gick och öppnade fönstret. Regnet hade lagt sig lite, det var fortfarande droppar kommande ner från den gråa himlen. In genom fönstret kom en välbekant mörk grå uggla av den större storleken. Han flög igenom rummet, cirklade runt lite och dumpade ner ett brev på skrivbordet. Hon öppnade upp brevet och läste.

_Åh, jag träffas jättegärna! Alex fick sitt brev idag också så jag skulle gissa att jag måste ta med honom också. Vad sägs som torsdagen innan vi börjar? Kram Stacie._

Savannah satte sig återigen vid skrivbordet och med samma rutin som tidigare svarade hon på brevet hon nyss fått.

_Jo, Jackson fick sitt brev också. Har inga problem med att ta med honom, men lovar att mamma kommer tvinga mig att ta med Evelyn också, och du vet hur det gick förra året. Jag skickade en uggla till de andra också, men har inte fått något svar från dem än. Men torsdag låter jättebra, jag hör av mig till dig igen när jag vet vad de andra tycker. Ser fram i mot att se dig igen. Kram Savannah._

Hon gav kuvertet till ugglan och lät honom återigen flyga ut. Ett försök att hitta på något att göra började hon titta igenom alla sina Hogwarts saker. Hon satte sig på golvet och dök ner under sängen för att komma ut med en stor träkoffert med ett stort "H" på locket. Kofferten var tung och det krävdes mycket av hennes styrka för att dra den till mitten av rummet. Hur kunde hon klara detta så enkelt när hon skulle till och från Hogwarts? Hon öppnade upp det tunga locket och hörde dunset när det dunkade i golvet. Insidan förklarade den extrema vikten. Böcker, hur många som helst i olika storlekar och färger, i två högar, med "Grundhandboken om förtrollningar 4:e graden" och "Svartkonster: En guide till självförsvar". Till vänster om de två bokhögarna fanns en stor kopparkittel. Inuti fanns ett tjugotal små flaskor av olika form. Runt om kitteln låg en stickad halsduk hon hade fått under sitt först år. Den var blå och grå randig, stora ränder, och hade ett litet Ravenclaw märke. Savannah plockade upp halsduken, tryckte ihop den så hon kunde hålla den hela i sina händer och tryckte den mot sitt ansikte. Hon andades in den välbekanta lukten av Ravenclaws sällskapsrum. Hon la ner halsduken på golvet bredvid sig och fortsatte att gå igenom sin koffert. Under halsduken fanns ett par lack svarta skor med 5 cm klack. Bredvid skorna låg en svart klädnad. Hon såg hur lite av den blåa luvan syntes och Ravenclaw märket stack upp mot taket. Hon lyfte upp klädnaden och drog den över sig. Under klädnaden låg några vita skjortor och två svarta kjolar. På sidan om skjortorna och kjolarna låg den välbekanta silver och blå slipsen, även den med elevhemmets märke på. Under slipsen låg flera par svarta knästrumpor. Savannah tittade ner på de så välbekanta kläderna och log. Hon längtade tills att återigen hoppa in i sin uniform och vandra runt i skolan med sina vänner. Sen deras tredje år på Hogwarts hade de inte behövt bära uniformen hela tiden, men det var ändå något speciellt, ja, hon och många av de andra eleverna spenderade sina första år med att klaga över hur tråkigt det var att behöva ha uniformen på sig. Men efter ett år med friheten var det många som älskade att vandra runt i sina kläder. Efter att ha återkommit till sina tankar om vardagen så la hon återigen blicken på innehållet i kofferten. Här kom den bästa delen. Längs med den vänstra kanten låg en avlång smal trälåda. Savannah plockade upp lådan och la den i knäet. Hon öppnade försiktigt upp locket och lade ner det på golvet, strax ovanför halsduken. Den blåa sammet insidan uppåt. I knäet såg hon nu sin älskade stav. Inuti lådan inlindad i en silverfärgad silkesduk låg hennes trollstav; björk, 11 tum, med enhörningshår. Hon tog försiktigt upp den ur lådan och la ner duken i lådan. Hon höll upp staven framför sig. Om hon ändå var gammal nog att få använda magi utanför skolan. Det hade gatt alldeles för lång tid sen hon senast viftade med sin stav och såg hur hon kunde göra under med den. Det var först i denna stund som hon insåg hur mycket hon hade saknat magin. Savannah reste sig från golvet och gick till skrivbordet för att plocka upp sin inköpslista för sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Hon tog det och satte sig återigen på golvet. Hon tittade på listan;

_Grundhandboken om förtrollningar 5e graden av Miranda Goshawk_

_Magiska försvarsteorier av Wilbert Slinkhard_

_Avancerad trolldrycks tillverkning_

Då hon inte skulle behöva alla de böcker hon hade i sin koffert tog hon upp de två högarna med böcker och ställde dem bredvid kofferten. "Grundhandboken om förtrollningar 4e graden" skulle hon inte behöva igen så hon tog den ur högen och la den en bit bort. Nästa bok i högen var "Tusen magiska grödor och svampar", som femte klassare var hon tvungen att ta örtlära så ännu en ny hög skapades och hon la boken framför kofferten. Det rullade på och bok efter bok hamnade i olika högar. "Svartkonster: En guide till självförsvar" var den enda som åkte i samma hög som förtrollningsboken för årskurs 4. "En historia om magi", "Mellanliggande förvandling", "Fantastiska monster och vart man kan hitta dem", "Hemmaliv och Sociala vanor hos Brittiska mugglare" och "Runa lexikon" var de böcker som stannade kvar. Hon höll upp boken hon behövde ha för mugglarstudier och studerade den ett tag. Hon hade inte alls tänkt ta kursen först, hon var mugglarfödd, det var inget hon behövde lära sig mer om, men hon behövde två valkurser och då fick det bli så. Sen att hon ändå hoppade på studier om antika runor, eftersom flera av hennes vänner var där, var inget annat än en slump. Hon la ner böckerna igen i kofferten och tog de två skoböckerna hon inte skulle behöva och ställde in dem i bokhyllan. Hon hade alla sina gamla skolböcker där, trodde hon. Där fanns hennes allra första från sitt första år, och… vart var böckerna från hennes andra år? Det kom tillbaka till henne. Då de behövde samma böcker hade Evelyn tagit böckerna hon behövde ifrån Savannah, innan något hade kommit överens om hade Evelyn lovat att ta hand om böckerna och att de skulle gå tillbaka i Savannahs bokhylla när skolåret var slut. Savannah gick raka vägen in i sin systers rum och letade igenom hela rummet innan hon tillslut hittade kofferten under byrån. Hon drog ut den och öppnade den. I någon minut stirrade hon bara ner i den, hur gick detta till? Det var saker överallt. Hon rotade lite och hittade tillsist sina böcker, hon stängde kofferten och stoppade tillbaka den och gick sedan in i sitt eget rum igen. Med alla böckerna på rätt plats plockade hon upp kläderna som låg i kofferten. Hon granskade dem noga och höll upp dem för att se så de passade, allt verkade passa bra och allt verkade rent. Innan Savannah stängde kofferten och stoppade tillbaka den under sängen tog hon en sista titt och drömde sig bort till kvällen då hon skulle komma skuttandes uppför trapporna till hennes sovsal och packa upp tillsammans med hennes vänner. Detta skulle verkligen bli det bästa skolåret någonsin.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

*Knack, knack* Det välbekanta knackandet var där igen. Savannah vände sig om och tittade mot fönstret. En liten vit uggla satt på fönsterkarmen. Hon gick upp och öppnade upp fönstret, återigen flög en uggla in i rummet och dumpade ett brev på golvet vid kofferten. Den satte sig sedan på kofferten. Savannah böjde sig ner mot golvet och plockade upp brevet.

_Hej Sav! Det var alldeles för länge sedan vi hördes sist. Jag möts mer än gärna upp någon dag. Har inget speciellt för mig nu fram till skolstarten._

_Saknar dig, Darren._

För andra gången satte hon sig ner, hon började skriva sitt svar till Darren där hon berättade om vad hon och Stacie hade pratat om.

Dagen gick sakta framåt, flera gånger satte sig Savannah ner vid sina Hogwarts saker och tittade på allt. Hon saknade allting så mycket; vännerna, lektionerna, lukten av det gamla slottet, böckerna, bläcket när alla tog anteckningar, den magiska känslan av att sitta i stora salen och se på de flygande ljusen i taket eller den simpla glädjen när hon lyckades klara av en formel först eller var den första att brygga sin trolltryck korrekt. Tankarna som flög omkring henne och längtan om att få återvända till sitt andra hem, avbröts plötsligt av ytterdörren som smälldes igen. Hon hörde hur hennes familj hade kommit hem igen.

Kvällen kom närmare och närmare, efter familjemiddagen gick Savannah åter upp på sitt rum. På fönsterkarmen satt en svart/mörk brun uggla med ett större paket i klorna. När Savannah närmade sig ugglan såg hon genast vad det var den hade med sig – _The Daily Prophet. _Försiktigt lossade hon tidningen från ugglans fötter, tog tidnigen och gick till sitt skrivbord. Savannah öppnade upp en av skrivbordslådorna och plockade upp en liten marinblå påse i sammet. Hon öppnade upp påsen och plockade fram två silvermynt och gav till ugglan. Efter att han fått sin betalning vände han om och flög ut i den mörka natten.

"Mammaaaaaaaa!" Evelyns vrål väckte alla i området som inte hade vaknat ännu. Eller… kanske inte alla, men de resterande två i hushållet Cleland som sov gott i sina sängar vaknade upp med ett ryck. Savannah hörde hur hennes pappa sakta klev ut ur sovrummet och tog några långsamma steg ner till köket för att se vad det var frågan om. Savannah å andra sidan vägrade gå upp. Hon hade fortfarande ett bra antal timmar innan hon skulle träffa sina efterlängtade vänner utanför den Läckande Kitteln. Sekunden hon vände sig inåt väggen och slängde täcket över sig kom en försiktig knack på dörren. Med en suck satte hon sig upp i sängen och frågade sömnigt vem det var.  
"Det är jag…" sa en försiktig röst som tillhörde en 11-årig pojke.  
"Kom in Jackson.", svarade Savannah medan hon gnuggade ögonen. I samma stund som dörren öppnades kom Evelyn stampandes upp för trapporna.  
"Varför låter du aldrig mig komma in?" frågade hon, en arg och irriterad ton i rösten.  
"Kanske för att du aldrig knackar eller frågar om du vill komma in." svara Savannah spydigt. Evelyn vände på klacken och smällde dörren till sitt rum. Savannah vände blicken till sin lillebror och tittade hon i ögonen.

"Så…?" Jackson stängde dörren och satte sig på sängkanten. Där satt de, de två syskonen i något som kändes som en evighet men som endast varade i knappt 45 minuter. Det visade sig att Jackson var nervös och rädd för vad som väntade honom så långt ifrån sitt hem. När Jackson hade yttrat sin rädsla om att lämna hemmet hade Savannah sagt vad hon hade känt sedan första kvällen hon hade spenderat på Hogwarts:  
"Jackson, lyssna på mig. I samma stund som du går igenom de gigantiska portarna in till slottet kommer du aldrig vilja åka där ifrån. Hogwarts kommer att bli som ditt hem, ditt andra hem. Det hemmet du har när du inte är här i London. Du kommer att ha dina bästa stunder i livet på det där slottet. Jag kan ärligt säga att mina lyckligaste stunder i mitt liv har varit på Hogwarts. Du kommer trivas och lyckas galant."

Efter deras lilla pratstund, trots att hon fortfarande hade en stor marginal i tid, gick Savannah till badrummet och tog en lång varmdusch. Hon försökte med allt hon kunde tänka tillbaka till veckan innan hon skulle till Hogwarts för första gången, hade hon varit lika nervös, och hade Evelyn varit nervös? Hon kunde definitivt inte komma ihåg något av det. Hon var medveten om att Evelyn hade varit lite orolig, eller rättare sagt, fundersam över elevhemmen, något som hon själv aldrig hade behövt oroa sig särkilt mycket för. I slut endan hade Evelyn hamnat i Ravenclaw hon med, elevhem var något som Jackson inte sa något om. Kanske var han reda säker på vart han skulle höra hemma, eller så var det bara något annat som gjorde honom fundersam. Savannah stod en lång stund i duschen och tänkte på sig själv och sina syskon. Hon måste ändå vara rätt så lyckat lottad som inte behöver fylla någon annans skor. Det har alltid legat ett slags mål för hennes yngre syskon att göra ifrån sig lika bra som hennes själv. Förutom i de flesta sporter då hon alltid varit i underläge.

Efter en alldeles för lång dusch fixade håret. Hon drog på sig ett par ljusa skinjeans, en söt topp och sin svarta tunna kavaj jacka. Hon tittade snabbt på klockan, en timme tills de skulle ses. Hon tog den stickade väskan från kroken och tog på sig skor, sen vandrade hon ner till vardagsrummet där resten av familjen redan satt klara och redo att gå. De hoppade in i bilen och körde till närmaste större gata till mötesplatsen, där blev syskonen av droppade och de vandrade in den mindre gatan. De stannade snabbt vid en kaffeshop. Savannah köpte en kaffe att ta med medan Evelyn och Jackson tog varsin choklad. De fortsatte den lilla gränden ner tills de såg den välbekanta skylten. Det var fortfarande en kvart kvar tills de skulle träffa de andra. De satte sig på en liten trä bänk strax utanför. Efter tio minuter hoppade Savannah upp från bänken och välte nästan ut Evelyns choklad. De två resterande syskonen på bänken tittade frågande på sin äldre syster som nu sprang åt samma håll de just hade kommit ifrån.  
"Alli!" var det sista hon skrek innan de två tjejerna slängde sig i famnen på varandra. De kramades och skrattade. Bakom de två vännerna stod två näst intill identiska 12-åriga pojkar – Allisons yngre tvilling bröder som nu skulle börja andra året. Inom de nästa 15 minuterna hade fem utav sex av vännerna återförenats.

"Var är Dan?" frågade Alex. Alex var näst längst i gänget, den enda som var längre var Dan, han hade mörkt kort hår och silvergrå ögon. Han, liksom Savannah var i Ravenclaw. Till hans fråga hade de resterande skakat på huvudet, ryckt på axlarna eller helt enkelt sagt att det inte hade en aning. Dock var förseningen av Dan inte något som förvånade någon, han var alltid sist.

"Vad sägs som att vänta tio minuter till och sen får han klara sig själv." sa Allison som nu började tröttna på att bara stå där. Allison med sitt mörke långa hår och mörka ögon var förvånansvärt lik Rowena Ravenclaw hon själv, i alla fall om bilderna och tavlorna talade sanning. Efter några minuter såg gänget hur en lång mörkblond 15-åring kom gående med fyra yngre bakom sig. När de kom lite närmare såg de alla att detta var den de hade väntat på. Allison, Alex, Stacie och Darren kramade om Dan, Savannah var den sista. Denna kram varade mycket längre än vad de andra hade gjort, i alla fall kändes det som om det var så, och när de väl släppte taget var det emot de bådas vilja. Den pinsamma tystnaden och känslan när släppte taget ledde till Dans idé om att börja shoppingen.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kap 5**

De vandrade Diagongränden och gick in i de butiker de behövde föremål från. De gick in i "Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen" för att skaffa klädnader till syskonen som skall komma att bli första åringar. De besökte "Flourish och Blotts" för att skaffa alla de böcker som de alla skulle behöva under deras kommande skolår. De två tidigare barnen i Cleland familjen hade båda var sitt husdjur; Savannah fick under sitt första år en nattsvart katt hon hade döpt till Sky och Evelyn hade fått en tornuggla hon hade gett namnet Dough. Innan de tre syskonen hade hoppat ur bilen tidigare denna dag hade deras föräldrar påmint dem om att de måste skaffa ett husdjur till Jackson. De gick in i "Det magiska menageriet" och tittade runt. Jackson hade bestämt sagt att han varken ville ha en uggla eller en katt, de tittade runt i den lilla trånga butiken. Savannah och Allison tittade på magiska halsband till sina katter, men hittade inget de kände för. När de stod och pratade med en av deras klasskompisar, en Gryffindor elev Tina Gibman, drog någon i Savannahs arm, det var Jackson. Han drog med henne över till en liten gallerbur.  
"Är han inte så cool?" sa Jackson, lycka i sin röst. Savannah böjde sig ner och tittade in i buren, hon såg ingenting förutom spån och en mindre matskål. Hon tittade noga och helt plötsligt hoppade en lite ljusbrun nos upp framför ögongen på henne.

"Woow…" sa hon och bakade undan lite. Hon tittade noga på den lilla ljusa råttan. Han var ganska söt faktiskt. Hon log mot Jackson och frågade:

"Säker?" brodern nickade till svars och de gick till kassörskan. Efter lite mer än fem minuter gick de ut ur butiken och träffade de andra.

"Vad sägs som att gå till Ollivanders och sen till Florean Fortescues?" föreslog Zach.

"Gå ni till Ollivanders, jag måste till 'Quidditch Tillbehör och kvastar', men jag kan möta upp er hos Florean." sa Evelyn. Savannah nickade mot henne och sa åt henne att vara försiktig. Två av Dans yngre syskon, Michael (fjärde åring) och John (tredje), följde med Evelyn. De andra fortsatte gatan ner tills de såg den stora Ollivander skylten. De äldre syskonen bestämde att det vore bäst om de lät första åringarna gå in själva. Jackson, Alex och Diana gick in i Ollivanders medan de andra väntade utanför på en bänk. Efter några minuter hörde de ett högt bang inifrån butiken, några minuter senare krossades fönster bakom dem. De stirrade in i butiken med chockade blickar, de mötte Ollivanders blick och han log till dem. Jackson stod med en trollstav i sin hand, även han bar ett ansikte av chock, de andra två stirrade på sin vän med stora ögon. Med ett litet vift med sin stav lagade Ollivander fönstret och de var återigen uppdelade. Efter nära 20 minuter kom de tre 11-åringarna ut genom den klingande trädörren, alla tre med stora leenden. Efter att de hade berättat för sina äldre syskon och deras vänner om deras nya trollstavar och vad som hade hänt, gick de vidare till Floreans. De gick förbi en mörk gränd när Zach plötsligt stannade upp och glodde in i gränden. Savannah stannade även hon upp och backade försiktigt bakåt, de andra hade hunnit gå ytterligare några steg innan även de stannade upp.

"Vad gör de där inne?" frågade Zach utan att dra blicken från gränden. Nu stod alla de sex vännerna och tittade in i gränden. I ett hörn stod en Slytherin elev vem som helst skulle kunna känna igen. Han var lång, bar svart, och, vad som gjorde honom lätt att hitta i en stor massa, blont, nästan vitt, hår – Draco Malfoy. Vad som såg ut att kunna vara hans föräldrar gick åt motsatta håll mot var vännerna stod. Draco kunde nu se dem alla, rakt in i ögonen, men han tittade in på dem, utan strax bakom dem, en avsky i blicken. Allison vände blicken och såg ett gäng Gryffindor elever lämna en butik tvärs över gatan. Återigen, några välbekanta ansikten; de fyra rödhåriga var de Weasley barnen som fortfarande gick på Hogwarts, strax efter dem kom Hermione Granger och strosande något efter var självaste Harry Potter. Allison dunkade armbågen i Dans midja som fortsatte kedjedunkandet längs med gruppen. De alla vände sig om och såg hur Gryffindor eleverna fortsatte neråt gatan. Som tur var hade deras 11-åriga syskon inte lagt märke till vad som hade hänt, hade de sett att Harry Potter varit bakom dem hade de aldrig kommit därifrån.

"Hej Draco!" Zach nickade åt Draco och alla andra vände sig om igen. De hälsade alla, avskyn i Dracos ögon hade försvunnit. Det hade alltid varit något slags hat i mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin eleverna, i vissa fall värre än andra.

"Ni får ursäkta mig, men far bad mig att skynda med att skaffa allt jag lär behöva inför året… det har börjat bli lite tufft hemma och på jobbet så han vill återvända hem så fort som möjligt. Vi ses i skolan." Draco nickade ett hejdå till dem och gick gatan upp, motsatta vägen från Potter. Savannah och hennes vänner nådde äntligen glassbutiken och de gick in. Vid fönstret fanns det ett tomt bås som de satte sig vid. Efter bara några få minuter kom Evelyn och de två pojkarna.

Efter några timmar till stod de återigen utanför de Läckande Kitteln. De kramade om varandra och delade sen upp sig för att hoppa in i bilarna eller, i vissa fall, föräldrarna, som väntade på att ta hem sina barn på diverse sätt.

När alla i familjen var hemma igen gick barnen upp på sina rum. Savannah började packa sin koffert, kämpandes med att inte använda magi, då hennes högra hand ständigt drog sig mot trollstaven och greppade taget. När hon var klar gick hon ner till nedervåningen och satte sig i en av sofforna och läste en bok. Senare kom resten av syskonen ner, mamma Cleland för ute i trädgården och pappa hade åkt till affären för att handla middagsmat.

Med ett ryck satte hon sig upp i sängen, utan minsta aning om vad som hade väckt henne var Savannah helt klar vaken. Hon slängde en blick på klockan – 05.43. Klockan skulle ringa om nära 45 minuter i vilket fall och i det klarvakna stället hon var, var det verkligen ingen idé att somna om. Hon tog fram ett par jeans, tank top och en hoodie och gick till badrummet för att ta en snabb dusch. När hon var klar öppnade hon upp sin koffert en sista gång. Med en slängande blick över innehållet och sen en titt i rummet bestämde hon sig för att hon hade allt hon behövde. Överst i kofferten låg hennes klädnad, hon stängde locket ännu en gång och bar ner den till hallen. Sen satt hon i köket ett bra dag, efter en dryg halvtimme gjorde hon sig en kopp te och gick och satte sig i en av de stora fåtöljerna de hade. När hon satt där kom plötsligt Sky upp hoppande i knäet på henne och la sig ner. Där satt de ett tag, det var helt tyst i huset. Alla låg fortfarande i deras sängar. Runt 7.15 började väckarklockorna ringa.

Tiden gick och vid 10 satt de återigen alla i bilen in mot London. Efter 20 minuter stod de innanför Kings Cross massiva glasdörrar. Savannah och Evelyn såg konstant elever från skolan och vinkade diskret till dem, de ville inte väcka uppmärksamhet genom att vinka till större delen av folkmassan på tågstationen. De vandrade, hela familjen, till plattform 9 och 10, Savannah såg några Hufflepuff fjärdeåringar strax framför dem och föreslog att vänta ett tag. Herr och fru Cleland sa hejdå till sina barn och lovade att de skulle skriva till dem och skicka vad de hade glömt. Sen gick de ut till bilen igen. Savannah blinkade till Jackson och de började gå mot pelaren som skulle föra dem in på perrong 9 ¾ . Evelyn var först, som tredje åring var hon fortfarande lite osäker för väggen man var tvungen att ta sig igenom men tog några djupa andetag och gick med snabba steg rakt in i pelaren, och försvann. Savannah knuffade Jackson i ryggen, men han ville inte röra på sig.

"Kom igen, du klarar det. Tänk inte på vad du ska göra, bara gör det." Jackson blundade och gick sen med ännu snabbare steg än sin syster precis hade gjort och försvann även han. Savannah tog en titt omkring sig och gick sedan i normaltakt rakt in i pelaren.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Den ljuva doften av gammalt blandat med ångorna från loket fyllde hennes lungor. Om det fanns något som alltid fick Savannah på bättre tankar var det saker som detta, saker som påminde om Hogwarts. Uppe i hennes egna tankar om allt detta underbara märkte hon knappt när hon puttade sin vagn rakt in i den 11-åring som stod bara någon meter framför henne. Hon vände vagnen en smula och ställde den precis till höger om hennes brors. Evelyn var redan i andra änden av perrongen med sina vänner, två Hufflepuff elever, Mary och Jack och tre elever från Gryffindor, Mitchell, Sarah och Paul. Savannah tog blicken från sin syster och la den på sin brors.

"Det kommer gå bra." Med samma lugn hon hade haft när Jackson för första gången skulle gå igenom pelaren försökte hon få sin bror att känna sig hemma. Innan något av de två syskonen vet ordet av har de två unga elever stående framför sig.

"Diana! Du lovade att inte lämna mig utan att säga något!" Savannah kunde inte låta bli att skratta lite åt den oron Dan hade i rösten. Av de fyra syskon han hade var Diana någon han tydligen inte ville släppa ur siktet.

"Förlåt…" svara Diana medan hon log ett litet hemligt leende mot Savannah. Jackson tittade upp mot sin syster och skrattade lite.

"Jag tror jag klarar mig nu." sa han och de båda två elvaåringarna gick närmare tåget för att lämna av Jacksons saker. Savannah armbågade Dan i sidan.

"Lite orolig för lilla syster, va?" Dan bara fnyste åt henne och utan någons förvarning tog tag i hennes vagn och började köra den mot bagage vagnen. Savannah, chockad, stod kvar en stund, innan hon hade förstått vad som hänt.

När Dan hade hjälpt till att få in allt kom han själv på vad han hade gjort. Gav ett svagt leende till sin vän och knuffade till henne i sidan. Savannah såg Jackson och vinkade åt honom innan hon fortsatte efter Dan framåt på perrongen tills hon såg sitt lilla gäng.

"Alla här… ja, då blir det väl att gå på tåget då." Alla tittade förvånande på Darren. Han som alltid brukade vara så positiv till allt, och hade nu denna attityd. Men då, det vanliga smygande leendet och sen: "ÄR NI REDO FÖR BÄSTA ÅRET NÅGONSIN!" Nu bröt skrattandet ut. Ett par Slytherin elever vände sig om och en av dem hade en blick av avsky, den andra verkade i alla fall lite road av den enorma entusiasmen.

"Ja, vi som inte är så jättespeciella får väl ta och gå någon vagn bakåt. Ni får gärna titta in någon gång." sa Zach och tillsammans med Stacie och Darren började de gå. Allison som hade stått och tittat åt ett annat håll hoppade till då Stacie hade knuffat lätt på henne för att väcka henne hamnade lite på efterslänt.

Savannah tittade upp på den långa Dan. "När hade du tänkt vandra på?" Dan tittade på henne som om han hade något att dölja.

"Vad pratar du om kortis, inte ska jag någonstans." Savannah gav honom först den välkända onda blicken av det välbekanta smeknamnet och ändrade sen sitt ansiktsuttryck till ren förvirring. "Du är visst inte den enda som har blivit en aning mer speciell i år." Och med det, gav han henne sitt leende och gick på prefekt vagnen. Återigen i chocktillstånd, stod hon där.

"Eller har du ändrat dig nu?" kom den välbekanta, vänliga, men nu irriterande rösten. Savannah gav Dan blicken igen innan hon sprang efter honom och in i vagnen. Dan gick i täten in i en kupé med blåa gardiner, liksom de som de hade i sällskapsrummet. Det var först när hon gått in och stängt dörren som hon märkte att kupén rakt över hade röda gardiner, liksom de flaggor som hängde i taget i stora salen det året Gryffindor hade vunnit elevhemstävlingen. Hon hade läst på mycket om prefekt jobbet, men hade ingen aning om att de hade kupéer inrett i stil med deras elevhem.

Efter att Dan har fått förklarat sig över varför han inte hade berättat om sitt nya uppdrag tidigare satt de bara där och pratade. Precis som de hade gjort alla år satt de två där. Pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. I kupén mitt över satt som sagt Gryffindors prefekter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley. I den bredvid hade såg de hur två 14-åringar steg ut, Hufflepuffs prefekter. Den ena hade långt mörkt hår, mörkhyade och hade stora bruna ögon. Savannah kommer ihåg att hon hade haft trollformellära med henne första året, men kunde nu inte komma på hennes namn.

"Julie Theit." sa Dan och nickade mot flickan. Savannah nickade och svarade sedan på Dans fråga.

"Eric Withrow". När det kom till Slytherins prefekter hade de hört namnen från perrongen. Draco Malfoy och Pancy Parkinson.

Tågresan fortsatte och det började mörka på. De två prefekterna inne i den blåa hytten bestämde sig för att ta en snabb runda. Men de var inte ensamma. Precis som de öppnade dörren öppnades de två mittemot. De fyra eleverna framför dem tittade snabbt på varandra, hälsade sedan trevligt på Dan och Savannah innan de alla försvann tillbaka. När dörrarna stängts, brast de två Ravenclaw eleverna ut i ett tyst skratt innan de fortsatte tåget neråt. Efter en halvtimme var de tillbaka i sin kupé. Allt hade varit lugnt och deras Ravenclaw vänner skötte sig mer än väl. Inte långt efter att de hade stängt dörren och satt sig ner somnade Savannah med huvudet på Dans axel. Han kände hur även hans ögonlockar blev tyngre och tyngre. Efter en lätt kyss på sin väns huvud vandrade även han in i drömmarnas värld.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Sakta vaknade Savannah upp. Hon tittade ut genom fönstret och med lite ansträngning kunde hon se skuggorna av den vackra naturen och den ljusgrå rök som kom inte allt för långt bort. Första när hon rörde lite på sig märkte hon tyngden på sitt huvud. Med en lekfull knuff i sidan på sin vän vaknade han med ett ryck.

"Man kan se röken från Hogsmead. Kanske dags att byta om till våra klädnader." Dan tittade på Savannah som om hon var galen, men insåg sedan att hon var helt rätt. Det var dags. Det var inte det att Dan var den som alltid var sist med att förstå vad som sades… eller jo, det var han. Men när man precis blivit väckt så är det väl inte många som hänger med på vad som händer.

Efter några minuter hade de båda två bytt om till sina klädnader. Savannah hade tvingat Dan att gå ut ur kupén medan hon bytte om och, trots att han egentligen inte hade något emot att hon var kvar, skickade Dan ut Savannah han med.

Inom kort började tåget sakta in och den vackra byn började synas. Snön som alltid verkade lega på tagen och stearinljusen som brann i fönstren, och där, högt över byn som en ledande stjärna, låg slottet.

Tåget stannade in på perrongen. De åtta prefekterna hoppa ut ur sin vagn och spridde ut sig över perrongen, redo att ta varsin dörr och se till så att alla eleverna kom av. Savannah och Dan tog vagnen längst bort, i sin färd dit mötte de Hagrid och vinkade glatt till honom. Väl längst bak hoppade de upp vid varsin dörr och öppnade. En efter en stormade eleverna ut. Andra till sjunde åringarna gick i sina grupper till vagnarna som tycktes gå av sig själva och Hagrids välbekanta meddelande kunde höras en bra bit bort:

"Första åringar. Alla första åringar hitåt. Skynda på! Första åååringaar!" Dan vände sig om och log mot Savannah när de såg hur de stackars 11-åringarna försökte ta sig fram till den skrämmande jätten. När det slutade att strömma ut elever hoppade varje prefekt in i vagnen de stod vid och tog en snabb runda för att se så att alla var av. Sen hoppade de ur och tog den sista vagnen som stod och väntade. Savannah tittade efter första åringarna och var nästan helt säker på att det var Jackson, Diana och två andra som just i denna stund hoppade i den absolut första båten som skulle ta dem till slottet.

Vägen upp till slottet var obehagligt tyst. Den spända stämningen mellan de två Gryffindor prefekterna och de två från Slytherin satte de andra fyra i en obehaglig situation. Med undantag för några få ord utbytta mellan dem var det tyst hela vägen. Ett leende här och där, men det var det. Efter allt för lång tid kom de fram till slottets stora portar. Dan och Savannah hoppade snabbt av vagnen följt av de två prefekterna från Hufflepuff. När de kom fram till trappan och hade tagit ett par steg stannade Savannah upp. Tog ett stort andetag och tittade uppåt mot den stjärnklara himlen och det vackra slottet som nu och framåt till maj skulle vara hennes hem. Liksom det hade varit de senaste fyra åren.

Bakom Draco kunde Savannah skymma Hagrid komma med första åringarna och bakom sig hörde hon McGonagalls klackar vandra ner för marmor trapporna. De skyndade sig allihop in i stora salen.

Det vackra välbekanta taket, skimrande av miljontals stjärnor, de hundratals flygande stearinljus och flaggor i de fyra elevhemmens färger som prydde väggarna av ett av de vackraste rummen i hela slottet. Savannah och Dan tog sina platser längst fram vid Ravenclaw bordet. På vägen kramade Savannah om några av de vännerna hon inte hade sett än och tog emot en drös med gratulationer från sina vänner. På andra sidan bordet såg hon hur Dan gjorde high fives med ett flertal av sina vänner. När Savannah satt sig tittade hon upp mot lärarbordet. Rektorn, professor Dumbledore log och nickade mot henne och hon svarade med ett leende tillbaka. Hon drog blicken över bordet och slutade några lärare till vänster om rektorn. Elevhemsföreståndaren, professor Flitwick log mot henne och gav henne en blick av beröm, en blick som nästan fick henne till tårar. Alla satte sig ner och rektorn ställde sig upp. Slängde ut armarna åt sidorna, något utåt mot eleverna. Tystnad. Inget ord sades. De gigantiska ekportarna som ledde in till stora salen öppnade sig och McGonagalls smala bestämda skepnad vandrade över det kalla marmor golvet. Klackarna som hörts tidigare hördes igen och bakom henne hördes ett femtiotal små försiktiga steg av årets första åringar. De smått förskräckta, lite nervös och i vissa fall helt förvirrade ansiktsuttryck hos dessa 11-åringar fick många av de äldre eleverna att le stora leenden då de alla tänkte tillbaka på när det var deras stund att gå där. Första september, vilket år det nu var. I allas ögon kunde minnet av detta ögonblick ses.

Förstaåringarna samlades framför lärarbordet, mellan Ravenclaw och Gryffindorbordet. McGonagall sa åt eleverna att stanna där de var och tystnaden fortsatte. Hon gick in i dörren till vänster om lärarbordet och tog ut en träpall, mycket välkänd bland de äldre eleverna och en gammal hatt, ännu mer välkänd.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn kommer ni fram till mig och sätter er på pallen. Jag kommer sen att placera denna hatt på ert huvud och det är hatten som kommer bestämma i vilket elevhem ni kommer hamna i." När McGonagall hade förklarat vad som skulle komma för förståringarna var det inte svårt att se vilka som har äldre syskon i skolan och vilka som aldrig hade hört något liknande. Dan lutade sig över bordet och viskade till Savannah:

"Var vi så här lätta att läsa också?". Savannah skrattade lite och ryckte försiktigt på axlarna. Vissa av eleverna stod helt chockade, antingen stirrande runt omkring sig i ett försök om att förstå vad som var på gång eller stirrande på den kvinna framför dem som hade berättat att en hatt nu skulle bestämma deras öde – mugglarfödda. Andra stirrade rakt på hatten, lite rädda, helt förtrollade av vad de just hört – halvblod. Sen fanns det de som stirrade på hatten i skräck, eller stampade med fötterna i nervositet, eller i vissa fall bara ville få allt överstökat – fullblod, eller de med äldre syskon som hade förklarat allt. Savannah såg Diana, inte allt för långt ifrån henne själv som satt på den sida bordet som var närmast. Att vara det femte barnet att börja på Hogwarts borde man ha rätt så stort press på att hamna i rätt elevhem. Men det var något speciellt med familjen Abond. Dans mamma hade varit i Ravenclaw, pappa i Gryffindor. Dan, som äldst hamnade i Ravenclaw, hans yngre bror Michael hade hamnat i Gryffindor, andra brodern Jon i Hufflepuff och systern Annie även hon i Hufflepuff. Vart Diana än hamnade skulle hon inte vara helt fel ut. Inte ens om hon hamnade i Slytherin då alla ändå var helt utspridda. Jackson å andra sidan hade båda sina systrar i Ravenclaw, liksom sin mamma hade varit.

McGonagall började med uppropet.

"Irene Abei." En rödhårig flicka gick med försiktiga steg upp och satte sig på pallen. Hatten placerades på hennes huvud och strax därefter ropade den ut:

"Hufflepuff!". Flickan hoppade av stolen och sprang fram till Hufflepuff bordet där de två prefekterna välkomnade henne.

"Diana Abond." Savannah vände sig om och log mot Dan, som stirrade på sin yngsta syster som nu tog sina små korts steg genom alla eleverna för att sätta sig på pallen. Savannah visste att om det var upp till Dan skulle hon hamna i Ravenclaw så att han verkligen kunde hålla koll på henne. Savannah kände hur hennes hand greppades och tittade ner på bordet. Fortfarande med blicken fäst på sin syster hade Dan gripit tag i hennes hand. McGonagall hade knappt placerat hatten på den lilla flickans huvud innan den skrek ut:  
"RAVENCLAW!" Hela Ravenclawbordet ställde sig upp och Diana, med största leendet sprang mot bordet där hennes bror satt. Även hennes äldre syskon i Gryffindor och Hufflepuff stod upp och applåderade sin syster. Efter att ha gett sin bror en high five hoppade hon över på andra sidan bordet, kramade Savannah och satte sig ner bredvid henne. Savannah log ett vinnande leende till Dan som såg på de två flickorna i chock. Hur kunde hans egen syster välja hans bästa vän istället för honom, nu var det krig.

Uppropningen av namn pågick i några få minuter till innan.  
"Jackson Cleland." Jackson vände sig om. Hittade först sin äldsta syster som gav honom en nick, och sen sin näst äldsta som log mot honom. Han tog några bestämde steg och satte sig på pallen framför alla.


End file.
